


从此他们过上幸福愉快的理想生活

by xinlingmoonmoon



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlingmoonmoon/pseuds/xinlingmoonmoon
Summary: 在扎马斯即将被哈兹用宇宙之种的力量消灭之际，他眼前出现了在神龙身上的小小孙悟空的身影……
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu, Zamasu/Son Goku
Kudos: 1





	从此他们过上幸福愉快的理想生活

见哈兹获得宇宙之种的力量，扎马斯感到由衷的喜悦。只要等哈兹利用宇宙之种的力量消灭全王，他的人类零计划便没有任何阻碍了。  
见哈兹看向自己，扎马斯也回以微笑。  
但回应他的是背叛。  
“这段时间辛苦你了。”哈兹说。  
扎马斯瞪着哈兹，在对方的力量下，他无法动弹，一句话也说不出来。  
他被固定在空中，感到自己的存在正渐渐消失，就像之前被全王消抹掉一样。对此他无能为力。  
他会消失，扎马斯将在这个世界上彻底消失，不留一点痕迹。  
  
不该是这样的，扎马斯想，扎马斯他们将理想托付给自己，而自己辜负了他们。  
“喂，我来接你啦！”  
突然一个声音响起，同时扎马斯发现束缚着自己的力量突然消失，他的身体又能自由活动。他看着眼前突然出现的“人”，他正向他伸出手。  
“我来接你啦！”对方重复道。  
“接我？你是……孙悟空？”扎马斯有些疑惑，他面前的似乎是孙悟空，但是太小了，还是小孩子的模样，他脚下的绿色动物也让他好奇，看起来有点像……  
“是呀，我们快走吧。”见扎马斯迟迟没动作，小小的孙悟空向前探了探身子。  
“不要碰我，人类！”扎马斯厌恶地拍开对方伸过来的手。  
他之前试过相信人类，但他此时的下场便是人类不可信的最好证明。他一点也不想接触人类了，何况是孙悟空，这个来历不明的孙悟空。  
但在接触到悟空的手的一瞬间，扎马斯感觉到不对：“不对，这感觉……你不是……？！”  
“哎呀，不要管那么多啦，再磨磨蹭蹭的他们要等急啦！”  
“他们……是谁？”  
小小的悟空再次抓住扎马斯的手将他拉到神龙背上，这次扎马斯没有反抗。  
“等见到你就知道啦，现在我们要走啦！”  
扎马斯回头看向哈兹，哈兹和其他人的身上都仿佛蒙上了一层灰色，他转过头，这个灰蒙蒙的世界，只有他，身下的神龙和眼前的小悟空有色彩。  
“我们去哪？”扎马斯问。  
“等到了你就知道了，”悟空眨眨眼，“这个需要保密。”  
既然对方不想说，扎马斯也没有多问，他坐了下来，出神地望着不断向身后略去的灰色云朵。  
“无聊的话，就睡一觉吧，睡一觉很快就到了。”悟空说。  
扎马斯摇摇头，他并不想睡觉。  
“那么……不如来战斗吧！”  
扎马斯看向孙悟空，他兴致缺缺：“现在战斗还有什么意义吗？”  
“因为我想啊！反正也没别的事做，不是吗？”  
“我不想。”  
“啊，好可惜，那就算了。”悟空挠挠头，坐了下来，见扎马斯皱起眉，他又往旁边挪了挪，离得远了一些。  
扎马斯原本做好应付悟空纠缠的准备，见悟空干脆利落地放弃，他反而有点不适应。  
“你真不想战斗了？”  
“因为你不想啊，强人所难的战斗没有意思啦。”  
“我现在倒想和你较量一下了。”  
“真的吗？那太好了！”悟空跳了起来。  
“不过你不是我的对手。”  
“那可不一定喔。”悟空的神色变得认真起来，他的气急剧上升。当扎马斯再看去时，他面前已经是一个看起来有点陌生的成人形象。  
“这就是超级赛亚人四，”悟空顿了一下，行了个礼，然后摆好架势，“来吧！”  
  
扎马斯从未经历过这样酣畅淋漓的战斗，没有目的，也没有负担，仅仅是享受战斗的乐趣。  
他从未如此放松过。  
之前尚未合体时，获得孙悟空身体的扎马斯虽然也会为战斗感到兴奋，但更多是被理想驱使的紧迫感，他必须变强，变得比任何人都强，足以保护扎马斯实现他们的理想。  
战斗过后，扎马斯躺在悟空身上，感到从未有过的安宁。  
他很孤单。  
在自己合为一体后，他就再也没有可以互相拥抱，互相依偎，互相依靠的同伴了。  
对方的身体很温暖。  
他喜欢对方现在身上的粉红色绒毛，会让他想起……  
“睡吧，很快就会到了。”  
扎马斯看着悟空金色的眼瞳，他现在真的有点累了，在悟空的安抚下，他闭上了眼睛。  
  
“醒一醒，醒一醒。”  
他在哪里？谁在推他？  
“唔，你这么厉害，一个人也不要紧吧。”  
有谁在和他说话吗？  
“反正也没什么危险，那我先走啦。”  
扎马斯睁开眼睛，发现只有他一个人。经过短暂的迷茫后，他想起了之前的事情。  
那一切是梦吗？  
扎马斯打量着四周，这是陌生的……不，并不是。扎马斯瞪大了双眼，这里是……  
扎马斯向前飞去，他的心揪紧了，如果他的记忆没错的话，前面是——  
果然，穿过一片树林后，是熟悉的小木屋。  
孙悟空所说的，在等待自己的，是他们吗？  
扎马斯加快了脚步，又慢了下来。  
但他最终离小屋越来越近，他可以看到天台上……  
那是他自己，和他自己。  
他看到他们手拉着手站起来，笑着迎接自己。  
扎马斯飞奔过去。  
这里没有人类，只有他们自己。  
从此他们过上幸福愉快的理想生活。  
扎马斯走到桌子旁，和自己们一起坐下来，他端起了自己面前那杯茶。  
  
在哈兹的注视下，扎马斯消失了，什么痕迹也没留下。

END


End file.
